Ses yeux d'ébène
by HerellShan
Summary: One-shot se déroulant à la suite du film The Clone Wars, qui relate la première vraie interaction entre Jacen et Ahsoka, et les débuts de leur relation après le sauvetage du fils de Jabba le Hutt. ! Attention, contenu pour adulte ! L'Univers de Star Wars appartient à Disney et Lucasfilm.


**Bon j'ai hésité un moment avant de publier ce One-shot, mais je me dis qu'avec la communauté adorable que j'ai, je devrais pouvoir publier ce texte sans trop de soucis. Petit avertissement donc, c'est un one-shot érotique, ça ne parlera pas des petits oiseaux et du ciel bleu ! ^^**

 **One-shot se déroulant à la suite du film The Clone Wars, qui relate la première vraie interaction entre Jacen et Ahsoka, et les débuts de leur relation après le sauvetage du fils de Jabba le Hutt. Bien évidement à part le personnage de Jacen, absolument rien ne m'appartient, tout est à LucasFilm et Disney.**

 **! Attention, contenu pour adulte !**

* * *

 _ **SES YEUX D'ÉBÈNE**_

Après cette première mission, Ahsoka était bien contente de pouvoir se poser un peu, à bord du Résolu. Sauver le fils de Jabba le Hutt s'était avéré bien plus compliqué que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Des batailles en série, un assassin du côté Obscur, des gangsters du désert… Des débuts comme ça, ça n'arrivait pas à tout le monde !

À son arrivée sur le Résolu, à peine une heure plus tôt, elle s'était empressée de prendre une bonne douche pour se laver de l'odeur atroce qu'avait laissé sur elle le fils de Jabba, qu'elle avait affectueusement nommé Putois le Hutt. Mais elle avait aussi besoin de reposer ses muscles endoloris après tant de péripéties. Être la padawan d'Anakin Skywalker avait ses avantages, il n'était aussi strict qu'il en avait l'air, il semblait même assez laxiste.

Sortant de sa douche, vêtue d'une simple serviette blanche plaquée contre sa taille menue, elle se coucha confortablement sur sa couchette, où la jeune togruta laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers le padawan d'Obi-wan, le jeune Jacen Lorek. Elle l'avait rencontré i peine vingt-quatre heures, mais il lui avait déjà laissé une forte impression.

* * *

La première fois qu'elle l'avait vu, il sortait de son chasseur après avoir escorté sa navette pour se poser sur Christophsis. Ils avaient très peu parlés à ce moment-là, la situation ne s'y prêtait guère et elle devait rester aux côtés d'Anakin. Mais de loin elle avait aperçu le padawan s'amuser avec quelques clones, pour oublier la dureté de la guerre semblait-il.

Puis la bataille reprit, et lorsque la victoire fut assurée, Jacen l'avait taquinée sur sa façon de sauver Anakin, une idée très originale selon lui. Après ça elle partit pour Teth libérer le fils de Jabba, tandis que lui restait auprès de Maître Kenobi. La bataille de Teth achevée, Ahsoka ne le revit qu'une fois la mission atteinte, sur Tatooine.

Ce qui l'avait marquée chez lui c était son physique plutôt agréable, sa taille fine mais qu'elle devinait musclée, sa chevelure d'un noir de jais, et surtout, c'était ses yeux d'ébène. Deux billes noires. Mais ce qu'elle avait retenue c'était également son lien avec la Force extrêmement puissant, surprenant chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. Elle avait comprit d'après les dires de son maître que le padawan n'avait que deux ans de plus qu'elle, mais il était pourtant padawan depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, ce qui n'avait pas manqué de l'agacer.

Car la jeune togruta n'était pas si jeune pour être padawan. Elle était même assez grande pour tout un tas de choses. Elle savait se battre, elle savait piloter, elle savait faire tout ce qu'un maître pouvait attendre d'un apprenti.

* * *

Ses pensées vagabondèrent à nouveau vers le jeune apprenti d'Obi-wan, qui l'avait gentillement conduite à ses quartiers, juste à côté des siens. Ahsoka ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, et même si cela était interdit par le Code, assez séduisant.

Elle avait plusieurs fois entendu parlé de la réputation de coureur de jupons du jeune Jedi de la part de ses amies, qui ne s'étaient pas privées de lui raconter quelques histoires.

Si elle était terriblement gênée lorsqu'elle les écoutait, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle y repensait souvent le soir, avant de s'endormir, quand des petits pics de chaleur se faisaient ressentir dans son bas-ventre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ça arrivait, elle savait juste, grâce à ses amies qu'il existait plusieurs moyens de calmer ces sensations, l'un d'entre eux étant Jacen.

Le corps encore secoué par l'adrénaline, des pensées très peu Jedi commencèrent à envahir l'esprit de la padawan. Depuis quelques années elle avait remarquée que sa morphologie changeait, mais elle n'avait pas fait le rapprochement avec ces sensations nouvelles.

Ahsoka se redressa alors, assise en tailleur afin de méditer. Mais en bougeant elle sentit sa serviette frotter contre son sexe vierge, et le picotement redoubla d'intensité, entraînant un gémissement inattendu. Portant sa main à sa bouche, elle jeta un regard surpris vers son intimité qui lui semblait bien plus chaude que le reste de son corps.

Abandonnant toute idée en relation avec la méditation, elle décida finalement de suivre les conseils de ses amies pour remédier à ce genre de choses, certes pour que ça s'arrête, mais surtout pour «savoir ce que ça faisait.»

Se couchant sur le dos, elle porta une main entre ses cuisses encore mouillées, les écartant légèrement avant de glisser ses doigts dans sa fente qui commençait à s'humidifier. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, autrefois elle réussissait toujours à ignorer cette sensation étrange qui s'emparait d'elle, mais cette fois c'était différent.

Elle avait vécue sa première mission en tant que padawan, et toute cette excitation accumulée durant ces dernières vingt-quatre heures l'empêchait de se concentrer sur la méditation, comme elle comptait le faire.

Alors elle se laissa aller, faisant glisser ses doigts fins le long de sa fente humide. Sa respiration commença à s'accélérer alors qu'elle dirigeait ses doigts vers son clitoris. Se souvenant des conseils de ses amies, elle porta son autre main vers ses seins naissants, titillant timidement ses tétons qui s'érigèrent sous l'effet de ses caresses.

Ahsoka écouta sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée à mesure que son plaisir augmentait.

– Oh… Oh oui… mais pourquoi je n'ai jamais fait ça plus tôt ?

Petit à petit, elle osa insérer un doigt en elle, décuplant son plaisir ainsi que ses gémissements. Une chance que les murs étaient insonorisés, sinon sa petite séance de détente aurait connue une fin brutale, et étant juste à côté d'elle, Jacen serait sans doute venue lui demander de baisser d'un ton.

Repensant sans le vouloir au padawan, elle se surprit à imaginer que c'étaient ses doigts qui caressaient son corps orange, déposant des baisers dans son cou comme elle l'avait entendu. À cette pensée, ses gémissements redoublèrent d'intensité. Sachant que personne ne pouvait l'entendre, elle oublia toute retenue alors qu'elle entra un second doigt dans sa chatte détrempée.

– Oh… Oh oui c'est bon ! Oh… Oh… OH !

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme, imaginant les doigts de Jacen dans son vagin affamé de caresses. Elle se masturbait de plus en plus vite, en cherchant toujours plus de plaisir. C'était si bon, pourquoi l'Ordre Jedi réprouvait cela ?

Lorsqu'elle jouit, ses deux doigts bien ancrés dans sa chatte vierge, elle ne se retint pas de crier, mais prononça un nom qui la laissa interdite.

– Oh… Oui, oui oui oui… Jacen !

* * *

Tranquillement installé en tailleur et en pleine méditation pour remonter son sabre laser, l'apprenti d'Obi-wan fut surprit d'entendre la voix d'Ahsoka lui parvenir.

 _– Jacen !_

Surprit, il ouvrit un œil interrogatif. La voix de la nouvelle padawan lui était venue à travers la Force, comme un cri.

Mais Jacen connaissait bien la différence entre les cris de peur et les cris de plaisir, et c'était définitivement le deuxième qu'il avait entendu. Curieux, à défaut d'être intéressé, il resta immobile un instant, cherchant la présence de la jeune togruta à travers la Force, bien que connaissant la réponse : elle se trouvait dans ses quartiers.

Jacen n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à Ahsoka, jusqu'à maintenant ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de discussions car leur mission était urgente. Au final ils n'avaient parlés que lorsqu'il l'avait conduite à sa cabine, il y a une heure à peine.

S'il devait donner son avis, il dirait qu'elle était tout à fait à son goût. Sa taille menue, ses jambes fines, ses grands yeux bleus, ses lèvres appétissantes… la parfaite petite togruta. Le jeune Jedi avait toujours eut un faible pour les aliens après avoir découvert les charmes de celles-ci. Et puis, les humaines lui semblaient trop communes.

* * *

Jacen se mit alors à réfléchir. L'appel de la padawan était-il un appel pour qu'il la rejoigne, ou juste un désir passager ? De plus, le jeune homme était déjà engagé auprès d'une jeune mirialan, la belle Barriss Offee. Mais cela faisait déjà quelques temps que les choses avaient changées entre eux. Ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre et les messages échangés se faisaient de plus en plus rares.

Aussi l'apprenti d'Obi-wan prit sa décision. Il se redressa, posa son sabre sur son bureau, et décida de rendre une petite visite à la jeune padawan. Un peu de détente lui ferait le plus grand bien, et s'il ne se trompait pas, Ahsoka ne refuserait pas un peu d'attention de sa part.

* * *

Ahsoka quant à elle se remettait lentement de l'orgasme qu'elle venait de se donner.

– Oh, c'est… c'était très agréable… il faudra que je retente ça un jour.

Le souffle court et le corps couvert de sueur, elle était là, étalée sur sa couchette, alors que la porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit sur l'objet de son fantasme.

– Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! s'écria la padawan en se redressant, exhibant ainsi son corps en sueur au jeune Jedi qui malgré lui n'en perdit pas une miette, avant de lui tendre sa bure pour la couvrir.

La jeune fille s'empressa de se vêtir, morte de honte.

– Ta porte n'était pas fermée. Et puis, je t'ai entendue crier dans la Force, s'expliqua Jacen, détournant respectueusement le regard.

Ahsoka ne répondit rien, se contentant de baisser le regard, honteuse. Le remarquant, le padawan lui souleva doucement le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

– Hé, ce n'est rien, il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Le désir est naturel, ça nous rend vivants. Et puis, je suis très flatté de l'attention que tu me portes, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

Malgré sa honte, qui diminuait progressivement, la belle togruta soutint son regard, plongeant dans les yeux d'ébène du jeune homme, ses deux yeux noirs dans lesquels se reflétaient ses grands yeux bleus. Ses grands yeux dans lesquels, malgré leur noirceur abyssale, se trouvait une étrange chaleur qui la faisait se sentir bien.

– Alors comme ça c'était agréable ? lui demanda Jacen d'un air charmant, son sourire s'élargissant en voyant les joues de son interlocutrice rougir.

– Oui, très agréable, répondit-elle le rouge aux joues, se souvenant des images qu'elle avait imaginée quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle pouvait sentir le désir dans les yeux de l'apprenti d'Obi-wan, et étrangement, ça lui faisait plaisir. Il la voulait, il la désirait de la même façon qu'elle le désirait lors de sa séance de plaisir solitaire.

– Ça va peut-être un trop vite pour moi… excuse-moi, dit-elle en se détournant, un air triste sur le visage.

La belle togruta en avait envie, mais même s'il lui plaisait, elle ne savait presque rien du jeune Jedi, venant tout juste de le rencontrer. Et puis, n'était-ce pas contraire au Code ?

– Le Code nous interdit toute forme d'attachement émotionnel, il ne dit rien de l'attachement physique. Et oui je sais, nous venons tout juste de nous rencontrer, mais nous sommes en guerre. Il faut profiter de la vie tant qu'on le peut. Nous ne savons pas quand nos vies prendront fin.

Tout en tenant de la rassurer, il se rapprocha d'elle, l'entourant de ses bras alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son épaule. Ahsoka répondit positivement à son étreinte, se serrant contre lui.

– Pourquoi sommes-nous attirés ainsi l'un à l'autre ? Autrefois je n'aurais jamais laissé un Jedi m'enlacer.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement le jeune homme.

À dire vrai il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à la togruta auparavant. L'avait-il déjà croisée dans l'un des nombreux couloirs du Temple ? Avaient-ils suivis les cours de Maître Yoda à la même période ? Possible, mais il ne s'en souvenait pas.

– Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ? lui demanda Jacen en souriant.

– J'ai entendu parler de tes exploits avec certaines de mes amies, expliqua la padawan. Elles disaient que tu étais très doué pour certains… corps à corps. Et… avec toute l'adrénaline de ces dernières heures, j'avais besoin de… de me détendre.

Elle avait soigneusement évité son regard alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, mais la réaction de l'apprenti d'Obi-wan la surprit.

– Je connais cette sensation, je l'ai ressentie moi aussi après ma première bataille. Cette sensation d'être vivant après toute cette violence, tous ces morts. Cette envie de vivre, murmura-t-il alors qu'il approchait lentement ses lèvres de celles d'Ahsoka.

Cette tentative la prit au dépourvu. Elle devait se dégager, le repousser… mais toutes ses certitudes se noyèrent dans les yeux noirs du jeune Jedi. Ses yeux dans lesquels se reflétait son désir. Lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, elle ne se déroba pas.

Par instinct, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors qu'il goûtait à la douceur de ses lèvres. Après ce rapide baiser, Jacen la retourna pour qu'elle soit face à lui, et l'embrassa à nouveau, forçant doucement sa bouche. Une des caractéristiques des togrutas était qu'ils avaient les dents pointues, à cause de leur régime alimentaire. La douceur était donc de mise. Ahsoka avait l'impression de fondre. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit autant de sensations qu'aujourd'hui, et l'attention toute particulière que lui adressait Jacen n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

– Attends, et si l'on se faisait surprendre ? demanda-t-elle subitement, interrompant leur baiser.

Rapidement Jacen se retourna, pianota sur la console de la porte et celle-ci se verrouilla. Satisfait, il se tourna vers sa belle, et reprit ses baisers.

– Et… et si nos maîtres avaient besoin de nous ?

– Nous sommes en route vers Coruscant. Il semblerait que l'on soit tranquilles pour quelques heures, et j'aimerais les passer avec toi, répondit le jeune homme tout en embrassant son cou, encouragé par les gémissements d'Ahsoka.

– Alors… c'est ça… que ça fait... gémit-elle alors qu'il continuait ses baisers.

– Ça te plais ?

– Oui, c'est… très plaisant, répondit-t-elle en remarquant que cette douce chaleur dans son bassin se faisait à nouveau sentir.

Elle avait envie de lui. Elle voulait que son fantasme de toute à l'heure prenne vie. Et s'il était là, avec elle, c'était bien pour cette raison, non ?

Toute à son plaisir, elle ne fit même pas attention à la bure de Jacen quittant son corps nu et affamé de caresses. Elle sourit alors qu'il la souleva et la posa doucement sur sa couchette, avant de rapidement la rejoindre pour l'embrasser de nouveau, baiser auquel elle répondit avidement. Puis le padawan s'arrêta, plongeant ses prunelles sombres dans les grands yeux bleus de la belle togruta.

– Tu es sûre de toi, c'est ce que tu veux ? Tu ne pourras pas revenir en arrière, la prévint-il.

Cela elle en était bien consciente, mais elle savait aussi que ce feu qui était en elle ne demandait qu'à être éteint, et la jeune apprentie savait qu'il était plus que qualifié pour ça.

– Si je ne le voulais pas, tu ne serais certainement pas dans ma cabine en train de m'embrasser alors que je suis nue comme un vers, répondit-elle avec le rouge aux joues.

Sa rougeur subite fit sourire le jeune homme.

– Tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu rougis. Maintenant essayons de calmer ce corps affamé si tu veux bien.

* * *

Ahsoka avait déjà découvert les plaisirs de la masturbation, mais ses doigts maladroits ne lui avait pas procuré le quart du plaisir qu'elle éprouvait maintenant. Si elle n'avait pas comprit pourquoi Jacen avait enfoui son visage entre ses cuisses, la réponse lui parvint rapidement sous la forme d'une langue particulièrement habile qui fouillait son intimité sans limite, tantôt titillant son clitoris, tantôt la pénétrant légèrement.

– Oh, Jacen c'est… Oh… Oh oui ne t'arrêtes pas…, gémit-elle, une main plaquée dans ses cheveux.

Encouragé par ses gémissements, l'intéressé redoubla d'efforts afin de l'amener au bord de l'orgasme. L'apprenti était cependant surprit de constaté que malgré sa virginité et son jeune âge, la belle togruta était pour le moins endurante. Rapidement il inséra un doigt en elle avant d'entamer un doux vas-et-viens, ce qui ne manqua pas de la faire réagir, s'il se fiait à ses gémissements de plus en plus forts, à sa main crispée dans ses cheveux et à sa fente dégoulinante de cyprine.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune homme avant qu'un deuxième doigt ne rentre dans le vagin détrempé d'Ahsoka, qui gémissait maintenant sans aucune retenue. L'apprenti d'Obi-wan était en effet très doué dans ce qu'il faisait, et elle sentait l'orgasme tant désiré approcher alors qu'elle arquait son bassin vers lui.

– Jacen… je… je vais…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un cri de plaisir pur s'échappa de sa gorge, son corps tout entier se crispant alors qu'un flot de nectar sucré se déversait dans la bouche du padawan, qui n'en perdit pas une goutte. En sueur, elle reposa sa tête sur sa couchette, alors que Jacen s'installa à côté d'elle, satisfait de son effet.

– Wouah, c'était… incroyable ! s'exclama-t-elle, haletante.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus que le jeune Jedi l'embrassa à pleine bouche, lui permettant de se goûter sur sa langue. Le goût, bien que surprenant, n'était pas désagréable aux yeux de la togruta.

– Tu es délicieuse, lui affirma Jacen en déposant quelques baisers dans son cou.

Puis il se redressa, et commença à retirer sa tenue, sous le regard curieux d'Ahsoka, qui avait depuis un petit moment remarqué une étrange bosse dans son pantalon.

– Tu ranges ton sabre dans ton pantalon ?

– Pas exactement, répondit-il, amusé.

Alors qu'il retira son pantalon, la jeune apprentie comprit enfin quelle était cette bosse qui déformait sa tenue.

Devant son air mi-intriguée, mi-indécise, il lui adressa quelques mots rassurants.

– Ne n'en fais pas, je vais t'expliquer quoi faire.

Il se coucha sur le dos, son membre dur droit comme un I, alors qu'elle prenait place à ses côtés, une lueur intéressée dans le regard. Elle avait rapidement comprit ce qui allait se passer, et Jacen la surprit se lécher les lèvres comme un animal devant un morceau de viande.

– Tout d'abord, empoignes-la comme si c'était un sabre laser… Voilà c'est très bien. Ensuite, commence un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens sur toute la longueur de… oh oui, comme ça, c'est parfait. Tu apprends vite.

– Et j'ai hâte d'acquérir de l'expérience, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin alors qu'elle accélérait son mouvement, encouragée par ses gémissements.

Puis, se souvenant des coups de langue sur son clitoris, elle décida de prendre l'initiative en laissant sa langue glisser sur le gland offert de son amant, qui gémit de surprise et de plaisir.

– Oh Ahsoka, c'est… c'est très bien…

Encouragée par la main qu'elle sentit se poser sur sa tête, la belle togruta poursuivit dans cette direction, léchant maintenant ce mont de chair sur toute sa longueur, caressant d'une main ses testicules qui n'étaient selon elle pas là pour rien. Et le jeune homme semblait aux anges, aussi elle poursuivit ses caresses.

– Bien, maintenant… maintenant prends-moi en bouche.

– Comment ?

– Ouvre grand la bouche, et laisse-le entrer doucement, sans me mordre si possible, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Pleine de bonne volonté, Ahsoka accepta, faisant entrer une partie du membre du Jedi dans sa bouche, et à en juger par ses gémissements, elle s'y prenait relativement bien malgré son inexpérience.

– Oui c'est… c'est ça, continue…

Satisfaite, elle tenta de le prendre en bouche le plus profondément possible, une visiblement idée partagée par Jacen. Elle y parvint après plusieurs minutes, avant de recevoir un avertissement.

– Ahsoka, je… je vais venir…

Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, elle décida de le pomper avec encore plus d'entrain. Après tout, il ne s'était pas arrêté pour elle, elle ne s'arrêterait pas pour lui. Quelques instants plus tard elle reçut la charge de l'apprenti d'Obi-wan en pleine bouche, quelle avala difficilement malgré le goût surprenamment bon pour ses papilles.

Son regard se planta alors dans les yeux sombres du jeune homme, yeux dans lesquels elle percevait le désir qu'elle lui inspirait. Un sentiment de fierté s'empara d'elle en voyant son visage ravagé par le plaisir. En sueur, il se redressa doucement, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

– Oh Ahsoka, tu es… très douée.

– J'ai eu un bon professeur, répondit-elle en souriant, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser langoureusement.

Nullement dérangé par le goût salé restant dans la bouche de la togruta, il répondit sans attendre à son baiser, ses mains se baladant sur son corps offert et affamé.

– Nous sommes trempés de sueur, remarqua la padawan.

– Je sais, ça te rend encore plus belle…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle l'embrassait à nouveau avec passion. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Jacen la coucha sur le lit, avant de rapidement tester son étroitesse de ses doigts, provoquant un nouveau gémissement de plaisir.

– Et si l'on passait à l'étape suivante ?

– Je n'osais pas te le demander.

Encouragé par ces paroles, le jeune Jedi se mit en position au-dessus d'elle, un bras de chaque côté de sa tête. Elle frissonna de plaisir en sentant son gland couvert de salive se frotter contre sa fente humide.

– Je dois te prévenir : comme tu es vierge tu risques d'avoir un peu mal au début, mais ça passera rapidement. Tu es prête ?

Elle sonda rapidement ses yeux d'ébène, et se noya une fois de plus dans la chaleur qu'elle y perçut. Il ne lui fera aucun mal, elle le savait. Aussi, elle lui signala son accord.

– Oui je suis prête, je veux que tu le fasse.

Ce ne fut pas si désagréable au début, Jacen la pénétrant le plus lentement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mais lorsqu'il brisa son hymen, un gémissement de douleur franchit ses lèvres, immédiatement baîllonnées par le baiser du padawan. Il s'enfonça toujours un peu plus en elle, jusqu'à la garde, avant de s'immobiliser, le temps pour Ahsoka de s'habituer à ce corps étranger dans son ventre. Après quelques seconde, il se retira, toujours aussi doucement, jusqu'à-ce que seul son gland soit encore en elle. Et il la pénétra à nouveau.

Petit à petit, le jeune homme sentit sa belle se détendre alors que son vas-et-viens se faisait plus rapide. Sa respiration se faisait plus forte et plus rapide, la douleur faisait maintenant place au plaisir. Il sourit en voyant ses grands yeux bleus emplis de désir, et son sourire s'accentua quand il sentit les jambes de sa partenaire se refermer sur son bassin, l'attirant encore plus en elle.

Jacen gémit alors que ses coups de reins se faisaient plus rapides, observant le visage transformé par le plaisir de la belle togruta. Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps pour qu'il se retire d'elle et se redresse.

– Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais ? grogna-t-elle, déçue.

– J'aimerais changer de position, répondit le padawan, un sourire aux lèvres. Installe-toi à quatre pattes… voilà, comme ça.

Ahsoka frémit de plaisir alors qu'elle sentit à nouveau son amant prendre possession d'elle, son membre dur engloutit par son intimité. Et cette fois-ci, le jeune Jedi avait mis de côté la douceur de toute à l'heure pour un rythme plus… passionné. Et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Sa respiration haletante s'était muée en plusieurs gémissements plus ou moins forts, et l'orgasme n'était pas loin. Son partenaire semblait peiner à la maintenir par les hanches, principalement parce qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sueurs.

– Oh Jacen, c'est… c'est trop bon…

L'intéressé ne répondit rien, au bord de la jouissance. Il finit par se libérer dans le ventre de la padawan d'Anakin dans un râle de plaisir. Si elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir bruyamment en le sentant remplir son vagin de sperme chaud, pour la jeune apprentie, c'était loin d'être suffisant, aussi elle coucha le jeune homme sur le dos, se mis à califourchon sur lui, et dans un cri de plaisir, elle s'empala sur son mont de chair.

– Oh… tu n'en as jamais assez c'est incroyable…

– C'est à mon tour de jouir… et tu savais à quoi t'attendre en venant ici…

– Pas du tout, mais je n'ai aucun regret…

Elle ondula sensuellement son bassin, tournant dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, observant avec fascination le visage marqué par le plaisir de son amant. Un plaisir qu'Elle lui donnait. Ce simple fait lui donnait l'impression d'être plus puissante que n'importe quel Maître Jedi ou Seigneur Sith. Elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité, ce plaisir d'être aux commandes. Son plaisir redoubla d'intensité alors que Jacen porta ses mains à sa poitrine, caressant ses seins offerts à sa vue. Ce fut à cet instant que l'orgasme tant attendu arriva enfin, se libérant en elle telle une onde de choc alors qu'elle criait sans aucune retenue.

– Oh… Oh oui, oui oui oui… Jacen !

Ahsoka s'écroula sur lui, en nage et complètement vidée, un sourire comblée aux lèvres.

– C'était… c'était génial…

– Heureux de voir que ça t'as plu, lui répondit le jeune homme en l'embrassant avec passion.

Elle répondit sans hésitation à ce baiser, qui dura jusqu'à-ce qu'ils aient besoin de reprendre leur respiration.

– Tu ne regrettes rien ? demanda Jacen, attentif à sa réponse.

– Non, aucun regret, lui assura la belle togruta avant de se lever. Nous sommes trempés de sueur, ça te dirait une bonne douche ?

Sans répondre, l'apprenti d'Obi-wan se leva et la suivit dans sa petite salle de bain, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

* * *

Ahsoka se blottit contre le torse de son amant en poussant un soupir de contentement. Sous la douche, ils avaient laissés leur passion s'exprimer une dernière fois, et ils étaient maintenant dans la chambre de Jacen, où se trouvaient les seuls draps frais de disponibles. Entourée par les bras du jeune homme et épuisée par leur session de corps-à-corps bestiale, elle s'endormit rapidement, sombrant dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le padawan resta éveillé un moment, se questionnant sur les derniers événements. Si sa relation avec Barriss lui semblait terminée, celle qu'il entretenait avec Ahsoka venait de passer à un stade plus complexe. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. La belle togruta le considérait-elle comme un simple coéquipier avec qui les choses avaient quelque peu dérapé, comme un ami particulier, ou comme quelque chose de plus fort ?

Jacen ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait de tout cela. Une leçon d'Obi-wan lui revint en mémoire.

 _– Concentre-toi sur l'instant présent, Jacen, laisse le passé où il est._

Et dans l'instant présent, il se trouvait totalement nu dans son lit, avec une adorable padawan lovée contre lui. Alors il profita de l'instant présent, et s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

Ils étaient presque arrivés en orbite de Coruscant, aussi le maître Jedi se dirigea vers les quartiers de son apprenti pour le prévenir. En ouvrant la porte, il fut surpris de voir Jacen accompagné d'Ahsoka qui riait aux éclats alors qu'il lui racontait la fois où il avait sauvé Obi-wan des griffes de Ventress, l'assassin aux ordres de Dooku.

– Je vois que vous vous amusez bien, les interrompit le Jedi.

– Ah, Maître. Sommes-nous arrivés à Coruscant ? demanda son padawan.

– Nous y serons dans quelques minutes, je tenais juste à vous prévenir. J'espère que tu ne mène pas la vie trop dure à ta jeune amie ?

– Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Maître Kenobi, je devrais m'en sortir, lui assura Ahsoka.

– Très bien. Tu as les traits tirés, je me trompe ?

En effet, la jeune apprentie n'avait pas eu le temps de beaucoup se reposer dernièrement, et ce n'était pas avec Jacen qu'elle avait gagné en repos réparateur.

– Oui, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement, expliqua la togruta, se retenant de jeter un coup d'œil vers son amant.

– Ce n'est pourtant pas en te tournant vers Jacen que tu pourras dormir plus tranquillement, au contraire. Il a plutôt tendance à épuiser les filles.

– Vous m'en direz tant, sourit la belle padawan. Non j'étais curieuse d'en savoir plus sur le trio que je rejoignais, et en parler à Jacen me semblait… plus facile.

– Je vois, et bien vous aurez tout le temps de mieux vous connaître, nous allons rester sur Coruscant un moment. On se voit sur le pont dans cinq minutes ?

– On arrive, répondit son jeune padawan. Bien, on aura le temps de mieux se connaître alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton grivois une fois son maître partit.

– J'en trépigne d'impatience, répondit sa belle avant de l'embrasser rapidement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux sur le pont, agissant comme si rien ne s'était produit entre eux. Pourtant ils le savaient : leur relation, bien que purement sexuelle, risquait fort d'évoluer au fil du temps, et ils étaient bien déterminés à traverser ce conflit ensemble.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Et voilà, fin de ce petit one-shot assez spécial je l'admet, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit plus tôt au sujet de ma fanfiction principale, j'aime bien rajouté un peu d'éléments matures dans mes histoires, et le sexe en fait partie, et oui ! ^^**

 **Bref j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, lâchez vos review si c'est le cas et j'en ferai peut-être si vous en voulez d'autres. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos idées pour de futurs one-shots, liés à Star Wars de préférence, érotiques ou non bien évidement, et on verra tout ça ensemble !**


End file.
